


Tris POV

by SubZero



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: 2-4-8 series, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubZero/pseuds/SubZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris loved Christina, but she loved Will. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tris POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world! my other account got deleted, so I'm starting over. This is part 1 of a four part series called 2-4-8 series. This is set in a somewhat different universe. The main difference is that Al, Peter, and Drew went farther in that one scene. That's why Al jumped into the chasm. Hence the warnings. It will be briefly and vaguely mentioned.

Christina was pretty  
She was ugly

Christina was brave  
She was scared

Christina was strong  
She was weak

Christina was perfect  
She was tainted

Christina was her light  
She was Christina's friend

Christina was sure Four loved her  
She was sure Four loved Will

Christina was afraid of moths  
She was terrified of losing Christina

Christina was in love with Will  
Tris was in love with Christina

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's. crappy. Tell me what you think.


End file.
